Elza
Kraljica Elza od Arendela je deuteragonist iz Disneyevog animiranog filma Snježno kraljevstvo iz 2013. godine i glavna junakinja nastavka Snježno kraljevstvo 2 . Rođena sa moćima leda i snijega, Elza je prvorođena kći kralja Agnarra i kraljice Idune, starija sestra princeze Ane. Kroz veći dio svog mladog života Elza se bojala da su njezine moći monstruozne. Stoga se izolirala od svijeta kako bi zaštitila svoju obitelji i kraljevstvo. Elzina tjeskoba bi na kraju pokrenula zimu koja je pogodila Arendel, natjeravši Anu da krene u potragu da spasi Elzu od same sebe. Elza se temelji na titularnom liku "Snježne kraljice" u bajci Hans Christiana Andersena, a u mnogo manjoj mjeri i Kaiu iz iste priče. Dok je lik iz izvorne bajke bio neutralan i, u određenoj mjeri, zloban, Elza je napisana kao tragična junakinja. Pozadina Službeni opis Izvana, Elza izgleda staloženo, kraljevski i rezervirano, ali u stvarnosti živi u strahu dok se bori s moćnom tajnom - rođena je sa moćima stvaranja leda i snijega. To je lijepa sposobnost, ali i izuzetno opasna. Proganjana trenutkom kada je njezina čarolija umalo ubila mlađu sestru Anu, Elza se izolirala, provodila je svaku budnu minutu pokušavajući suzbiti svoje rastuće moći. Njene emocije pokreću čari, koje slučajno uzrokuju vječnu zimu koju ne može zaustaviti. Ona se boji da će postati čudovište i da joj nitko, pa ni sestra, ne može pomoći. Razvoj Elza je izvorno prikazana kao dramatična negativka u ranim crtežima filma, slična negativcima iz Disneyeve prošlosti, poput Cruelle De Vil iz 101 dalmatinca, i Ursule iz Male sirene, uz to nije bila u rodu s Anom. Međutim, kako se razvoj filma suočio s nekoliko problema, napravljene su dvije velike promjene; promjena Elzine moralne uloge u priči i njezina odnosa s Anom. Jednom kada su njih dvije postale sestre, filmaši su osjetili da će otvoriti nove mogućnosti za elemente priče, čineći postupak finaliziranja završetka Disneyjeve adaptacije "Snježne kraljice" sve dostupnijim. Elzin originalni prikaz negativke (njezina prvobitna uloga zlikovca prikazana je u izbrisanom prizoru iz ranog razvoja filma) prikazao ju je kao bezobzirnog, gorkog, hladnokrvnog tiranina koji je imao čitavu armiju divovskih snjegovića kao pomoćnika (koji su na kraju zamijenjeni snježnim čudovištem nazvanim Marshmallow). Dizajni za ovu verziju Elze uključivali su onu koja je ličila na glumicu Bette Midler, kao i onu koja je rađena po uzoru na pokojnu pjevačicu Amy Winehouse. Ti dizajni prikazivali su je sa šiljastom crnom ili tamnoplavom kosom (pa čak i plavo-sivom kožom), i neprestanim zlobnim osmijehom. Umjesto da se boji i nesigurno ne želi otkriti svoje moći, Elza bi bila vrlo neprijateljski raspoložena i ogorčena prema drugima, a posebno Ani, na koju je bila nevjerojatno ljubomorna zbog kraljevskog statusa koji je držala. Autorica pjesama Kristen Anderson-Lopez izjavila je u intervjuu 2014. godine da je Elzina originalna motivacija tijekom cijelog filma bila zamrznuti Anino srce kako bi preuzela kraljevstvo. Kako je rekao producent Peter Del Vecho u intervjuu 2017. godine, Elza izvorno nije bila povezana s Anom, u početku je bila prezrena žena koju je njen vlastiti zaručnik ostavio na dan vjenčanja, tada je ona zamrznula vlastito srce kako više nikada ne bi mogla nekoga zavoljeti. U izvornoj priči ona je pogrešno shvaćena kao "otrov Arendela" i iskupila bi se u posljednjem trenu kada spasi kraljevstvo od lavine koju je uzrokovao princ Hans. Međutim, to nije funkcioniralo jer bi bilo teško da se takav negativac odjednom promijeni. Nakon što su autori poslušali pjesmu Puštam sve (Let it go) koja je trebala biti Elzina zlikovska pjesma, shvatili su da su Elzine želje u pjesmi previše pozitivne da bi ih otpjevao negativac, te nisu odgovarale liku negativca. Kao rezultat, umjesto da promijene tekst pjesme, oni su na kraju promijenili zaplet, i zbog toga je lik promijenjen iz zlobne uloge u antiherojsku ulogu viđenu u stvarnom filmu. Glas Glumica i pjevačica Megan Mullally izvorno je odabrana kao glas Elze, ali zamijenila ju je broadwayska glumica Idina Menzel, najpoznatija po ulozi Elphabe iz mjuzikla Wicked kad se priča promijenila. Menzel je ranije bila na audiciji za glavnu ulogu u Disneyevom animiranom igranom filmu "Vrlo zapetljana priča" iz 2010. godine. Nije bila odabrana, ali redatelj kastinga snimio je njezino pjevanje i kasnije snimku pokazao izvršnim producentima projekta Snježnog kraljevstva. Menzel se iznenadila kad je nakon toga zatražena da dođe na audiciju, a ulogu je dobila nakon čitanja scenarija naglas. Redatelj Chris Buck vjerovao je da će Idinin vokal pomoći u portretiranju lika, rekavši: "Idina ima osjećaj ranjivosti u glasu. Ona igra vrlo snažanog lika, no taj lik također živi u strahu - pa nam je trebao netko tko bi mogao portretirati obje strane lika, a Idina je bila nevjerojatna. " U hrvatskoj sinkronizaciji glas joj posuđuje Kristina Krepela , dok pjevanje izvodi Nataša Mirković . Karakterizacija Nakon odabiranja Idine Menzel, Elzina karakterizacija pretrpjela je nekoliko izmjena. Prema Menzel, ona je u početku bila zamišljena kao jednodimenzionalni antagonist, ali je postepeno revidirana kao ranjivija, višestruka figura. Menzel je nadalje svoj lik opisala kao "izuzetno kompliciran i pogrešno shvaćen". Redateljica Jennifer Lee izjavila je da je Elza u velikoj mjeri vođena strahom tijekom cijelog filma. Producenti su scenu u kojoj Elza pjeva „Puštam sve“ prepoznali kao središnju točku u razvoju lika, jer scena prikazuje njezin izbor da se oslobodi straha od korištenja svojih moći i da će napokon moći biti svoja. Nadzornik dizajna likova Bill Schwab rekao je: "Prije 'Puštam sve', Elza je bila zakopčana do grla, kosa joj je podignuta - sve je savršeno. Tijekom pjesme ona sebi daje dozvolu da bude svoja i sve se promijeni - kosa joj je slobodnija, haljina joj je čarobna. Napokon je slobodna - čak i ako je sama. " Glavni pisac Paul Briggs objasnio je da je Anina podrška ono što je Elzi najpotrebnije kada je njezina tajna otkrivena. "Snaga obiteljske veze je ono što ovu priču čini tako moćnom jer je njezina sestra bila spremna vidjeti dalje od Elzinih moći i stati između nje i svijeta ako je to bilo potrebno." Osobnost Kao kraljica kraljevstva Arendel, Elza izgleda mirno, rezervirano, kraljevski i - za razliku od svoje sestre - graciozna je i staložena. Ispod ovog hladnog i staloženog izgleda, međutim, Elza je prilično burna; zapravo, Snježnu kraljicu su većinu svog mladog života mučile njezine sposobnosti, osjećaj koji proizlazi iz traumatičnog incidenta koji se dogodio kada je bila dijete. Kad je bila mlađa, brinula se za Anu i, iako je bila zrelija i opreznija od dviju sestara, Elza je bila još uvijek prilično zaigrana i koristila je svoju magiju da se zabavi. Međutim, nakon što je svjedočila kako njezina čarolija nanosi štetu sestri, Elza je živjela u strahu i traumi veći dio svog života, postajući previše prestravljena da bi pustila svojim moćima da se nastave razvijati. Posljedično, odabrala je izolaciju od svih do kojih je bila briga, uključujući i Anu, iz pretpostavke da će je njezina izolacija zaštititi od njezine moći. To bi na kraju rezultiralo godinama usamljenosti, jada, gorčine i tuge. Međutim, njezin jad i tuga postali su veći kada su u nesreći poginuli njihovi roditelji, te su ih razdvojene sestre sasvim same morale oplakivati. Elzina štetna iskustva kroz ključne faze od djetinjstva do odrasle dobi uzrokovala su da se njezina osobnost promijeni. Postala je emocionalno nestabilna, tjeskobna i depresivna. Za Elzu su njezine moći i priroda postajali sve suzdržaniji kako su godine prolazile, polako je pretvarajući u kraljicu hladnog srca, kakvom su je drugi vidjeli. Međutim, kada joj se pruži prilika da se otvori, Elza je jedna istinski topla, ljubazna i zabavna osoba, ali samo nakratko i s ograničenjem, što je i vidljivo u noći njezine krunidbe. Elza također ima altruističku sklonost koja pridonosi njezinom suosjećanju prema svom narodu. Kroz cijeli film, postupci Snježne kraljice vođeni su željom da zaštiti svoje kraljevstvo i Anu. Nažalost, to dolazi s cijenom, jer Elzin odgoj naveo ju je na mišljenje da bi zbog sigurnosti najmilijih najbolje bilo da katastrofa poput nje mora biti uklonjena iz društva. Čak i uz Aninu upornost da pomogne zaustaviti prokletstvo, Elzina metoda rješavanja problema - prisiljena izolacija - i dalje bi prevladavala. Elzina odlučnost da riješi probleme samoćom je njezina najveća greška, vođena tjeskobom i traumatičnim iskustvima iz djetinjstva. Iako dobroćudna i nesebična osoba, Elza pati od emocionalne nestabilnosti zbog dugogodišnjeg neizražavanja svojih emocija. Kad ju obuzmu snažne emocije, Elza često gubi kontrolu nad svojim emocijama što može stvoriti opasne situacije za nju i druge oko sebe. Primjer za to je kada ju je Ana obavijestila da je nesvjesno zavila Arendel u "vječnu zimu", počela je paničariti kada je shvatila da je nanijela štetu svom kraljevstvu, zbog čega je izgubila kontrolu nad svojim emocijama i moćima, te je svojim ledenim moćima pogodila Anu direktno u srce. Ali možda je glavni primjer kad su stražari vojvode od Smislograda pokušali izvršiti atentat na nju i Elza shvati da se nema izbora uzvratiti i, ne mogavši kontrolirati bijes, prelazi iz samoodbrane u agresivniju borbu, umalo gurajući muškaraca s ruba njezine ledene palače, dok je drugog prilijepila ledenim šiljcima uz zid. Tijekom pjesme "Puštam sve", Elza otkriva oslobođenu stranu svoje osobnosti. Bez stresa, odgovornosti ili straha od povrede drugih, kraljica je snažna i neustrašiva, ali s daškom elegancije koji je još okružuje. Na temelju te činjenice, ona ima povjerenja u svoje sposobnosti i prihvaća ih kao dio sebe, više nije zabrinuta. U segmentu, koji se posve posvetio Elzinim nestankom straha od korištenja svojih moći i prihvaćanja sebe, Elza odluči napustiti ono što je imala kako bi napokon bila sama i slobodna. Dok se izražava, Elza dokazuje da je izrazito kreativna i spretna u geometriji (njezina je ledena palača napravljena u potpunosti od geometrijskih likova), a odvažna mlada žena spremna je odbaciti vlastitu sudbinu kao kraljica Arendela zbog izbora svoje osobne slobode kao i da zaštiti ljude u Arendelu od njezinih moći. Nakon što se vratila na vlast kao Arendelov vladajući monarh, Elzina izvorna osobnost, koja nije dominirala još od djetinjstva, doživi svoj povratak. Uz toplu i velikodušnu auru, Elza vlada kraljevstvom iskrenim osmijehom i provodi većinu svog slobodnog vremena koristeći svoje sposobnosti za zadovoljstvo sebe, svoje sestre i čitavog kraljevstva. Kao što se vidi u Snježnoj groznici, ovaj aspekt Elzine osobnosti ne samo da je ostao, već je ojačan, ovaj kratkometažni film Elzu prikazuje kao nježnu i zabavnu osobu, u potpunosti predanu svojoj sestri. Unatoč tome, Elza i dalje osjeća krivnju za prošlost, što se očitovalo u vlastitoj misiji da osigura da Ana bude zadovoljna u svakom trenutku; u Snježnoj groznici pokušala je dati Ani nezaboravan rođendan i posvetila se osiguravanju da i najmanji detalj bude savršen. U Olafovoj pustolovini, tijekom njihovih prvih zajedničkih Božićnih praznika, Elza je shvatila da ona i Ana nemaju obiteljsku tradiciju koju bi mogle podijeliti jedna s drugom, za što je otvoreno krivila sebe. U nastavku Elza održava svoju osobnost iz prvog filma i također traži cijelu istinu. Nakon što je saznala za smrt njihovih roditelja, Elza nastavlja kriviti sebe za svoje čarobne sposobnosti i uzme stvari u svoje ruke. Pobrine se da Ana bude na sigurnom, nakon čega ode ka tamnom moru i rijeci Atohalan u potrazi za odgovorima. Fizički izgled U dobi od 21 godine, Elza ima visoku i vitku građu, plave oči, ružičaste obraze, tanke ružičaste usne, mali nos, dugu platinastu plavu kosu i vrlo blijedu kožu s laganim pjegama (osobina koju dijeli sa sestrom Anom, iako manje istaknuta). Tijekom krunidbe, imala je upečatljivu sličnost s majkom, samo s platinasto plavom kosom, za razliku od majke koja je brineta. Prije krunidbe Elzina kombinacija sastojala se od haljine s dugim rukavima u plavo-crnoj boji. Još od nesreće s Anom u dobi od osam godina, Elza nosi bijele rukavice kako bi kontrolirala svoje moći. Kako je odrasla, počela je nositi tamniju odjeću u koju je ubačena ljubičasta boja. Za krunidbu, Elza nosi tirkiznu haljinu s prslučićem s tankim brončanim i tamno tirkiznim, bordo i ljubičastim pružicama na suknji i prslučiću, crnu bluzu dolčevitu dugih rukava s crvenim i tirkiznim otiskom u obliku kristala, magenta plašt, zlatnu tiaru, tamnosmeđe cipele s zlatnim rubom i tirkiznim čarapicama (koje nestanu nakon njene transformacije) pod njima. Kosa joj je tkana u francusku krunicu i plava pruga joj veže kosu u punđu. Njene rukavice su duge, cijan s tirkiznim otiskom, koji su prikladni s njenim odijelom. Njeni kapci su obojani ljubičastom šminkom i magenta ruž. ar:إلسا de:Elsa en:Elsa es:Elsa fi:Elsa fr:Elsa id:Elsa si Ratu Salju it:Elsa ja:エルサ nl:Elsa pl:Elsa (Kraina lodu) pt:Elsa pt-br:Elsa, a Rainha da Neve ro:Elsa Crăiasa zăpezilor ru:Эльза tr:Karlar Kraliçesi Elsa vi:Nữ hoàng băng giá Elsa zh:艾莎 Kategorija:Likovi Kategorija:"Kingdom Hearts" likovi Kategorija:Likovi u Disney parkovima Kategorija:Heroine Kategorija:Likovi koji pjevaju Kategorija:Protagonisti Kategorija:Jednom Davno likovi Kategorija:Animirani Likovi Kategorija:Likovi u Disney službenom animiranom cannon-u Kategorija:Članovi kraljevskih obitelji Kategorija:Likovi koji se pojavljuju na TV-u Kategorija:Europljani Kategorija:Likovi iz "Snježno kraljevstvo" franšize Kategorija:Kraljice